warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crookedstar
STYLE CONCERNS 'Older:' * Accepted Standard formate not included. * Spoiler start and end tags are not used. * Text includes non-encyclopedic wordings.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 22:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) * Booklists need to be checked-Charcat says he appeared in StarClan in Starlight, but there's no section for Starlight! There is one now, I didn't add it, but it's there. Darkhallows 06:38, 6 March 2009 (UTC) * Unknown mate should be removed [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) * History need to be divided by books [[User:Kitsufox|'Kitsufox']](Fox's Den) 13:07, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Current: *Needs some quotes *Into the Wild needs to be expanded * History needs to be completed * Work the Old Introduction Stuff into the history properly.[[User:Eu|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 18:32, 30 November 2007 (UTC) 22:05, 6 December 2007 (UTC) *References needed *Bluestar's Prophecy could be summarized for better flow and clarity. MATE!~ I FOUND OUT WHO CROOKEDSTAR'S MATE IS! IT WAS BRAMBLEBERRY, THE MEDICENE CAT. I FOUND IT ON A WARRIORS FANSITE! IT ALSO SAID THAT'S WHY SILVERSTREAM WAS SO RELAXED, BREAKING THE WARRIOR CODE TO MATE WITH GRAYSTRIPE! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:29, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Fansites often have false information. I bet some fan made that up.--Dragonfrost 00:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Yes, many sites come up with rash theories, that have no truth whatsoever. I saw on a fansite that in Fading Echoes Hollyleaf was going to come back, Lionblaze was going to be made leader and they would lock in a battle over good and evil. Clearly, this did not happen. Vikki confirmed that Willowbreeze was Crookedstar's mate, and Silverstream's mother. ~Ultraviolet July 23, 2010 Mate That's so cool! But are you sure?--Nightfall101 07:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) yeah if you find it on the warriors site. I don't know so what site is the bad one with the trees on it? if it's Warriors Site then...:/ Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:16, October 26, 2009 (UTC) The official warriors website is the one with the false trees--Nightfall101 00:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The trees aren't false! They are just what we thought were the family trees at the beginning of the series.--*Minnowclaw* 22:17, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The Erins comfirmed it themselves. The trees were done by a fan, not them. --Nightfall101 03:43, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Brambleberry can't have been Silverstream's mother, she died before Silverstream was born. Who is willowbreeze? birdwing 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Willowbreeze is Crookedstar mate it was revealed by Vicky Holmes Graypool's sister. To user: Nightfall Why do you keep undoing my family tree? --Aurorablaze 21:35, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I left a message on your talk page, please read it!--Nightfall101 21:38, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Dont put this on Crookedstar talk please. To the user who put Blackclaw as Mistyfoot's mate This was never confirmed, it is just a rumor --Aurorablaze Shouldn't this be put on Blackclaw's page?! Warriors808 00:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) No, it's unconfirmed. We don't '''ever' post anything unconfirmed as if it were true. It's fun to make guesses, but Wiki sites are about facts. We must honor these rules here, even if we don't like them. 20:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Lilystem crookedstar's mother? okay so Fallowtail is a light brown she-cat and had 2 gray kits while Lilystem is crookedstar and Oakheart 2 brown toms, mother is it possible that fallowtail is actually oakheart and crookedstar's mother and Lilystem is actually Graypool and willowkit's mother? I'd go with what it says in the book. The father of the kits is unknown, so it's possible they inherited thier colors from thier fathers or grandparents. I think Erin Hunter confirmed that Shellheart was Crookedstar's and Oakheart's father. Battles of the Clans gives the identity of Fallowtail's mate (whose name and position currently escape me). Kit Chararts Should there be two kit chararts: One for when he was a kit with a normal jaw, and one where he's a kit with a twisted jaw? Or would that be too much work?Yoshimisasha 13:37, June 18, 2010 (UTC) This is not the place for this question. For charart questions, take it up with PCA 23:51, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Twisted jaw Was it ever revealed how he got a twisted jaw? - 17:42, November 24, 2010 (UTC)